Bedtime stories
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY. This is a series of different one shots, the four of them with three things in common: Rogue, Remy, a bed. Oh yes, a lot of things could happen.
1. Season finale

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Title: Season finale.

6:35 pm.

Rogue searched inside the first cabinet, among the cereal boxes and syrup bottles, but nothing. The second one was filled with more cornflakes; it was like every person in the house had his own personal favourite cereal, because there were at least ten boxes there.

"Ah can't believe it" she grumbled, rummaging through the items in another cabinet.

"Y' missed somethin', _chere_?" she suddenly heard his voice; as usual, the swamp rat had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, yeah," she slammed the cabinet's door shut to meet his face; there was a grin on it, and a package of popcorn in his hands. She wasn't done narrowing her eyes at him, when he was already dropping the last few pieces inside his mouth: "Excuse me, sir: that was MAH popcorn."

"Really? I didn't see yer name on it" he said, checking every side of the yellow and blue bag.

Fists on her hips, she shot back: "Didn't we all agree, last week, that we wouldn't take stuff from the kitchen if we didn't buy it?"

"_Desolé_" he placed a hand on his heart: "Guess it's Remy's ol' habits of just… takin' what he wants." He said this last sentence so close to her ear, in such a low, charming voice, that it almost made her shiver.

"Well, yah better keep those habits of yours away from mah things" she moved away: "Now I've gotta go out and get mahself some more, thanks to yah."

"But why's popcorn so important t'day, _hein_? Anythin' good on the TV?" he crumpled the bag.

"Actually, yeah." He stared at her waiting for an answer; she sighed, wondering if those eyes of him were manipulating her into speaking, without her knowing: "It's Lost's season finale."

"Ah, _oui_, dose people wanderin' around some island, right?"

"They're not just wanderin' around, they're…" For a moment she thought about giving him a little lecture about the series, but that'd take too long and she only had an hour and a half to go get some popcorn, make herself comfortable and enjoy the best two hours of the whole year; well, that, and a movie she was dying to see that would be open in May. Damn: May! It was too long 'til then. "It doesn't matter, yah wouldn't understand."

"Ah, _non?_ Come on _chere,_ try me. We can watch it together, how 'bout dat?"

"Ah don't think so; yah gotta watch it from the very beginnin' to really figure it out, an'…" she glimpsed at the clock in the wall; it was getting late: "Anyway, bye."

She exited the kitchen right then, leaving Remy there, his back rested against the silver fridge and his brow raised in a mischievous way.

(…)

7:42 pm.

"Finally…" she sighed, letting herself fall on her bed, a big bowl of popcorn resting between her arms like a baby. She had her pyjamas on, her beloved popcorn, a lemon tea glass and her TV. Pressing the _on_ button, she waited until the image would appear.

But it didn't.

"What the heck?" she changed channels, turned it off and on again, but it didn't work; the screen was orange, and no matter how many cables she moved or how much she complained, it just didn't get any better.

Tossing the TV control against a corner of the room, she had no choice but putting her gloves on and grabbing her popcorn.

(…)

7:46 pm.

Making her way down the stairs, she got to the lounge; there was a huge TV right there, but where else would a thirteen years old kid want to play some video game, if not in the biggest TV in the house?

"Hey, Jamie, listen…" she hinted, sitting besides him on the couch. Of course he didn't even look at her; he was too busy for that, so he only raised his brows and kept playing: "All right, Ah'll give yah ten bucks if yah lend me the TV for a while."

The kid shook his head, his shoulders moving from side to side like the gun shots in the game were to come out of the screen and reach him:

"Okay" Rogue insisted: "How 'bout twenty?"

"I can't… go, go, go!" he only mumbled, still hypnotized.

Rogue took a deep breathe, trying to dismiss those evil thoughts about absorbing his little geek's mind for a while, so he'd go to sleep earlier than expected and she could use the TV.

(…)

7:51 pm

"Yes?!" Kitty's face appeared through the door: "Oh, hi Rogue! It's so cool that you come up, you know, I'm just starting to watch Lindsay Lohan's new movie, have you seen it? I bet you haven't; you totally have to, it's really, really cool! Come in!!"

"Hi, eh, thanks but Ah came to ask yah a little favour."

"Oh, okay! Tell me, but hurry up, I invited some girlfriends and we've got like a pyjama party going on."

"Really?" Rogue's face fell: "Well… don't worry, Ah'll talk to yah tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Actually, Ah…"

"Okay, bye!" Kitty disappeared behind the door, living a frustrated Rogue on the other side.

7:55 pm.

The living room was crowded, and everyone who was older than 18 was making a circle around the TV. It seemed there were some important news about the mutant issues.

"Hey…" Rogue tried to make her voice heard, but she only received a _Shhhhh_… as an answer.

"Aghh, never mind."

(…)

7:57 pm.

As she went up the stairs again, she could almost hear the hands of some imaginary clock inside her head, counting the seconds with malevolent quickness. This is the last thing she'd have wanted to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? So she walked down the hallway, still holding her popcorn and trying to coat herself with all the dignity she could find.

She sighed before knocking on the door, and waited a few seconds until it was open and a Cajun and puzzled face appeared.

"_Cherie?!_ How come y' come visit dis Cajun's humble place?"

"Hello" she narrowed her eyes and saying no more, walked in.

Remy shrugged in contentment and watched her making her way towards his bed and sitting on it in Indian position.

"Can I ask what did I possibly do so well, to deserve dis? An' in pyjamas! Guess dis be my lucky day."

"Yah deserve nothin' so far, sugah. Yah watchin' this?" she pointed at the TV with the control.

"_Non_, I was just zappin'."

"Good, 'cause mah TV's screwed for some reason, an' Ah came here not 'cause Ah wanted to, but 'cause the other TVs are busy…" She'd seen cocky expressions in his face, but this was too much: "What?"

"Y' wanted Remy's company _chere_, accept it."

"Nah, Ah wanted to watch mah… see, it's 'bout to begin. Hey, if yah've got to get out or somethin', don't worry, Ah'll be fine; Ah won't touch anythin'."

"An' to miss sharin' my bed with y'?" he let himself fall on the bed, causing some popcorns to fall out of the bowl.

"We're not sharin' any bed, we're just watchin' TV, all right? Oh mah Gawd, here it comes."

"Who's dat?"

"Shhhhh!"

(…)

2:15 am.

She had that strange sensation you have when you've just got conscience of yourself after you've been seeping, and you kinda think you're in your bedroom, in your bed, as usual. But then you open your eyes and nothing is where it's supposed to be: neither the door, or the windows or closet or anything, and then you panic for a second and wonder where the hell you are.

But what Rogue saw wasn't only a different bedroom: it was Remy's face, only a few inches from hers.

"Aaaahhh!!" she yelled, and jumped off the bed immediately. "What're yah doin' here?! What… am Ah doin' here…?"

"Uh?" he opened his eyes lazily: "_Dieu chere_, y' could wake up the entire house with dat."

"Gawd, Ah can't believe Ah fell asleep here! Why didn't yah wake me up?"

"Fell asleep too…" he mumbled, stretching his nicely built arms.

"Ah gotta get outta here."

"I think last week we all agreed t' accept de Wolverine's curfew, didn't we? Midniiii…" he yawned with no regrets: "Midnight. Right?"

After a few moments of considering her situation, she sighed:

"Damn…"

"But don't worry, _cherie_: my bed is yer bed. Now get back t' sleep."

"All right" she rolled her eyes, lying again besides him: "But Ah don't want your dirty thoughts inside mah head, so move away a little."

(…)

6: 50 pm (7 hours and 25 minutes earlier.)

"Do you have it? Do you, do you?" Jamie's pleading eyes looked up at Remy.

"_BIen sûr_" he nodded, handing the kid the newest video game he was dying to have. His eyes widened and sparkled when he had it between his hands, like some kind of ray lights were striking his face.

"Wow… thank you! How much is it? Was it too expensive?"

"_Non_, don't worry 'bout it." _Scott will, when he sees his credit card bill_: "But if I were y', I'd use the biggest TV in de house, y' know, de one in the lounge."

"Yeah!" the kid shrieked and left running.

(…)

6:58 pm (7 hours and 17 minutes earlier.)

"Oh… my… God…! You totally rock!!" Kitty screamed in excitement, when Remy handed her the CD. "But wait, the movie is not yet in the cinema; isn't this, like… a pirate CD? You could, like, go to jail for this or something."

"Ah, so y' don't want it?" _Moi, goin' t' jail? Dat's funny._

"No, no!" she hugged the small box: "Of course I do. Thanks!!"

(…)

7:08 pm (7 hours and 7 minutes earlier.)

With the tip of his finger, Remy charged one of the sockets in the back part of the TV; it turned red and exploded a few moments later. Then, he plugged the wire back on and turned the TV on: an orange screen was everything that could be seen.

"_Bien"_ he grinned to himself, exiting Rogue's bedroom: "Dat should do it."

END (of the first one shot)

Note: Okay so after the sad tale of my previous fic, I so wanted to do something brighter, right? Yeah, I think we all needed it. So there you have it. Please, please, don't leave without dropping me a review!

Next chap: another one shot, but this time, Rogue and Remy _borrow_ someone's bed; uh, that sounds like troubles.


	2. They don't make them like they used to

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Title: They don't make them like they used to.

_1:10 pm. _

Right when Rogue opened the bedroom's door, she felt she was entering a luminous, peaceful and eucalyptus freshened atmosphere. The walls were pearl colour, with paintings of jungles and woods, and African craftworks rested here and there; daylight came in through the balcony's clear crystal, which, more than a balcony was like a greenhouse.

"Ah'm even afraid to touch anythin' 'round here" she told herself, stepping down the rung that led to the plants, roses and other flowers' display.

Storm had asked Rogue to water the plants while she was gone; there was a mission to carry out somewhere, and everyone in the mansion had been gone for three days. So Rogue pretty much had the house to herself…

"Y' know y're always beautiful, _cherie_, but dat little dress fits y' like a glove," she rolled her eyes when hearing Remy's mischievous voice behind her back. Well, maybe she didn't really have the house only to herself.

"Don't yah ever, ever," she turned around, a finger raised, and walked towards him: "…ever again say the word _glove _in mah presence, 'kay?"

"Can't argue with dat," he grinned, holding her hand between his and placing a kiss on the back of it: "Life's been way better since dose are gone."

Her lips turned into a smile that almost melted him inside:

"Yeah…" She was to say something else, but he didn't allow her to, silencing her with a kiss.

Not like having the house to herself and Remy was a problem to her, and certainly not a problem to him.

When the mansion was crowded, that is, almost always, they had to tiptoe to each other's rooms at night or sneak out and go somewhere more _private_, because it was okay that everyone knew they were together, but it wasn't like they could arrive to the kitchen for breakfast holding hands and wearing robes: there are kids in the house, blah, blah. So they had made the most out of these three days, playing rabbits and just enjoying themselves. Too bad the fun would be over tonight, when everyone would be back.

That's why Rogue wasn't surprised when he wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up in the air, entering back in the room:

"Ah gotta water the plants, hun!" she said, knowing he wouldn't release her just like that: "Ah was supposed to do it everyday."

"Y' can tell Storm y've been busy with me" he winked.

"Yeah, that's a great excuse," she put her arms around his neck, looking down at him, her white bangs falling over his face: "Don't yah ever get enough?"

"Of y'?" he placed her on the bed, never separating his lips from her neck: "_Non_, I always gotta come back for more."

"Hey, wait, wait!" she bent her head back, placing her hands on his shoulders on a vain attempt to push him away: "What do yah think yah're doin'?"

"Currently," he placed his hands on her thighs, pulling her dress up: "I'm undressin' y'."

"Oh, really?" she laughed: "But wait, no, let's go somewhere else, are yah insane? This is Storm's!"

"So what? She won't know; 'sides, I'm sure dis bed hasn't seen any action in a while."

"Oh mah Gawd, shut your mouth!" The idea was attractive somehow, she recognized, but… no, she couldn't, could she? "This is wrong, Rems, we can't."

"Wanna bet?" he pulled her dress completely up to her chest and started to do pretty illegal things with her uncovered body:

"Remy! Ah'm serious, this ain't right… oh, Gawd… it does feel right… yeah… agrrr, Ah hate yah! Yah always trick me into this kind of… oh, don't stop…"

(…)

_2:30__ pm. _

"This is ridiculous" Rogue covered her face with her hands: "Ah don't even wanna see it."

"Relax, _chere_, it can't be dat bad," he checked underneath the bedspread: "Uh…"

"Is that a good or a bad _uh_?" But the expression on his face said it all: "Oh Gawd, we're so messed up."

The both of them had ended up on the floor, besides a bed that now displayed a 45 degrees inclination, like a freaking slide: the two back legs had collapsed right in the middle of… ehem, well, you know.

Remy stared at the damages for a few moments, and finally hinted:

"I guess dey don't make 'em like dey used to, _hein_?"

"How in the heck are we gonna explain this?!" she stood up, completely ignoring his previous comment and trying to make him understand the gravity of the situation: "Oh Storm, Ah was so excited 'bout waterin' your plants that Ah started t' jump on your bed, or maybe we should just come clean an', guess what Storm? Yeah, we were havin' sex in your feng shui adjusted bed! Ah'm gonna die! Ah'm dead!"

All through Rogue's description of their dreadful future, Remy had first smirked slightly, then began to chuckle, and now he was laughing openly, recognizing how beautiful she looked when she was angry and naked.

"How can yah laugh at this?! Jesus…"

Yes, she was worried and regretful and annoyed, but the whole scenario was so damn insane that she ended up pressing her temples with her fingers and laughing too. That's when he came by and cupped her face between his hands:

"Hey, _chere_, look at me: don't y' know Remy always got everythin' under control?"

She looked at him sceptically and sighed:

"We're gonna need a miracle this time."

(…)

_3:50__ pm. _

The middle aged man with a moustache and old, shabby blue jeans, looked suspiciously at the broken legs, then at the two southerners, then back at the bed. Rogue and Remy were standing there behind him, waiting for the verdict. There was a sepulchral silence until he finally stood up, put some kind of tool inside his pocket and faced them:

"So… how did you say this happened?" It was pretty obvious he was struggling to contain laughter.

"We didn't," Rogue huffed, folding her arms.

"Listen, _mon ami_, de question here is: can y' fix it or not?"

"Oh, sure I can" the guy dried his forehead with a handkerchief of undefined colour: "But I gotta take it to my workshop."

Hope was immediately erased from Rogue's face:

"What? Why? When would yah bring it back?"

"Hmmm… tomorrow afternoon, with luck."

"No, no, no," she spoke again: "We need it now, in three or four hours at most."

"I'm afraid that's impossible" the man chortled: "I've got my equipment there, tools, everything. Can't do it here."

Remy stared directly into the guy's eyes, trying to use all of his empathy power to convince him; but it would have been easier if he was a she: "But can't y' take it now an' bring it in a few hours? We'll pay y' double. Triple."

But the man frowned and shook his head: "No way, it's Sunday! We close early today. Listen kids, if this is your favourite love nest or something, I'll have it ready for tomorrow, that's all I can do. Take it or leave it."

(…)

_4:25 pm._

"Maybe yah could blow the whole place up, 'cause your power went outta control" she suggested, staring blankly at the wall.

"_Powers outta control_ sounds more like y', _cherie_" Remy was by her side, manoeuvring an ace of spades in between his fingers. They both were resting against the inclined surface, like they were going down a slide: "Y' absorbed Storm once, didn't y'? What if her psyche took over yer mind, y' came to her bedroom, thikin' it's yours, y're really pissed off for some reason, so y' just messed de whole place up?"

Her eyes brightened for a moment, but then she dismissed the idea:

"Nah, the Prof would take a peek inside mah head an' see it's all bullshit."

"Better if it's only him who finds out, instead of everyone: Scotter, Jean, de kids, de Wolverine…" When pronouncing that last name, for the first time since this started, there was a hint of worry in Remy's face.

"No, this can't be happenin'" she rubbed her eyes: "We gotta repair it somehow! Yah, Rems! Don't yah fix bikes an' cars and stuff?"

"_Oui_, but I see no engine or wheels 'round here…"

"Agrrr… this is all your fault." She had wanted to take that out, but once she did, she regretted it: "Ah'm sorry, Ah…"

"_Non_, it's 'kay" he admitted: "It _is_ my fault, for a change."

"Nah, Sugah: it takes two to tango, doesn't it?" she smiled.

He caressed the top of her head and all of a sudden, jumped off the bed or what was left of it:

"_Allons, chere_, stand up. We're gonna fix dis, y'll see."

(…)

_9:50__ pm. _

Rogue was spooning her cereal and Remy had already drank about a gallon of juice, only making time for Logan to get out of the kitchen. Everyone was tired from the trip, and they had already said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Now it was only the Canadian left, so they could talk in private for a moment.

Finally, and giving them a last suspicious glare, Logan took a couple of beers and left. Rogue could breathe again:

"Mah own damn shadow scares me now."

"Calm down, _chere_, it's gonna be okay."

She glimpsed behind her back before whispering:

"Yah think that superglue will make it?"

"_Oui_, we both sat on the bed an' it was fine, just like new. 'Sides, if it breaks again, we'll have nothin' to do with it anymore."

She felt a little better, reassured by his words and just by his presence:

"Yeah… maybe we can get away with this one."

(…)

_Next day, 10:05__ am. _

There was usually a Danger Room session every Monday morning, but not today; that was weird coming from Logan, but maybe he decided to give everyone a break after the mission. So Rogue woke up later than accustomed, took a shower and decided to go grab some breakfast, still praying for her and Remy's little secret would remain hidden. But hey, if she hadn't heard anything about it so far, maybe everything did go well, right?

So taking a deep breathe, she closed her bedroom's door behind her back and started to make her way down the hallway.

"It's okay," she thought: "Everythin's normal, fine an' dandy…"

And it was, until she saw, walking in her direction, the person she would have least expect to see and the one she'd wished not to see ever again.

"Wha… what…?" She couldn't say anything else; both her body and her mind were like frozen.

"Hey! How're you doing?" The man greeted, wearing the same jeans and waving hello with a hammer.

She looked around, a terrified look in her face: "What're yah doin' here?!"

"My job, I guess," but seeing Rogue's puzzled face, he explained himself: "They called me to fix the damn bed. Put it in my truck already. Hey, next time you're gonna attempt some home improvement, try a different brand of glue."

He seemed very amused at all this, differently from Rogue:

"But yah…" she lowered her voice even more, scared even to articulate words too much: "Yah didn't tell 'em 'bout us, right? That yah came here yesterday an' stuff?"

The guy measured his answer for a few seconds, but finally chuckled:

"No, don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

"Please…!" she sighed: "Don't tell her, Ah'd really appreciate it…"

"Her? Oh no, it was a dude the one who hired me." Before she could say anything, the man continued talking: "Ah, here he comes! Sir, I forgot to give you the receipt."

Rogue turned around to see Logan coming down the hallway. He slowed down for the fraction of a second, but then kept walking with what Rogue thought was the most awkward expression she had seen in his face.

"Eh, yeah, thanks," he snatched the piece of paper from the guy's hand, not meeting Rogue's eyes once.

The three of them stayed there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, or do, or where to look at.

"Well, I better get going. I know the way out," the man glimpsed at them sardonically before leaving.

Rogue didn't know if it was better to leave right away or to stay:

"So…" she dared to speak.

"Yeah?" Logan frowned, still not looking directly to her eyes.

"Ah was, eh… askin' who the hell he was."

"And?"

"Yah came."

"Oh, yes, he came to fix my… computer."

"Yah've got a computer?"

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that?"

"No! No…"

"Okay."

"'kay," she echoed, right when Logan started to walk away, saving the receipt in his pocket.

END (of the second one shot.)

Note: I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chappie; I really didn't expect that many reviews, and I couldn't thank you guys enough for them. Actually, I wish I could send you some _quesillo_, it's a really yummie dessert from where I live; but I can't, so all I can do is working harder on my fics and thank you guys again.

The idea for this little one shot appeared in my head one day, long time ago, so I really needed to take it out. Btw, remember I'm learning English, if you see some mistakes, you know. So, thanks again a please drop me a review!! You'll get an imaginary _quesillo_ if you do.

Next one shot, coming up soon ;-)


	3. Behind closed doors

Note: Hi everyone

Note: Hi everyone! First of all, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed these little pieces; it really is what keeps me going. I also wanted to say that this one won't be a humoristic one-shot, like the other one; it's not angsty either, it's just… something that popped in my crazy little head. I wanted this to be a multi-genre series of one shots.

Btw, this one goes backwards. Why? I don't know, I liked it better that way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Title: Behind closed doors.

1: 45 am.

Remy closed the door cautiously, trying to make as least noise as possible. The soles of his shoes were soaked as well as his coat, so he took it off and hung it on a simple screw in the bare wall.

_I'd have cleaned up a little if I knew y' were comin'_, he thought while making his way through some empty food containers and clothes spread on the floor, and leaving rain water steps as he walked by. Her black shoes were on the floor, her green bag on the chair and he noticed she'd folded several shirts of him and placed them on the nightstand.

_Merci chere_, he grinned, seeing her ivory arm hugging the pillow as carelessly as she was used to this bed and to his presence watching her sleep, even after all these months. It was good to see she still trusted him somehow, that the way they always felt so comfortable around each other hadn't disappeared in spite of the time and the distance.

But no matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't just jump in the bed; maybe later on… yes, because he had this strong feeling that this wouldn't be just for tonight, as she had promised; he wouldn't let her go again, no matter what it took. This kind of things don't happen every day.

So he took a blanket out of the closet and was ready to set himself on the floor, when two almost luminous green pupils caught his attention.

"So, how was your date?" she said kind of teasingly, stretching a little underneath the sheets: "Ah guess not too good 'cause it's kinda early."

"I wasn't on a date, _cherie_; spent de last three hours goin' crazy t' come back an' see y' again."

"Come on Swamp Rat, was she blonde, red head… brunette?"

"Y' know I like brunettes better," he spread the blanket on the floor: "But _non_, none of dat… today."

"No?"

"_Non_. I was, let's say, _workin_'" he winked in a way she knew way too well, as well as his night thief's habits. But she said nothing right then; she just held on to the pillow a little tighter and watched him settle down.

"Why don't yah come up here, ah?" she finally said.

"Y' sure?"

"Yeah, but don't gimme that look. It's _your_ bed, after all."

"An' yours too, if y' want."

"Aghh, shut up," she had to bite her lower lip not to laugh as he filled the empty side of the bed.

Some kind of tickle went from her stomach to the rest of her body, along with the nonsense certitude that this wasn't a coincidence. There was just so much left undone between them and now they had, right in front of them, the chance to save what they used to have.

But not tonight. Tonight wasn't time to talk about the past or the future, or what they've done while they were away, or how strong their feelings for each other still were; it wasn't time to get physical either, for some tacit, abstract reason they both understood.

There was nothing to reclaim and no hurt feelings. Tonight, it was just time to be close, to realize that, after all, maybe God hadn't forgotten about them.

So she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, lulled asleep by the rain and the beating of his heart.

(…)

10:20 pm (_Earlier on, that night_.)

Rogue saw the door being closed and then heard his steps fading away down the hallway, getting blurred along other distant night sounds. She remained there, standing in the middle of the room, just looking around and trying to identify him in the objects that surrounded her. This was his life now, this place, but he still talked and stared at her the same way he used to.

Because of some curiosity instinct, she went and looked out the window; a few cars and buildings, and rain starting to fall, but no signs of him down there in the street.

"Sneaky thief" she sighed, shutting the drapes back.

The floor could easily be taken for a dumpster, so she dedicated to pick up the junk, but once she found the trash can she discovered its content was pretty much pouring out of it.

_Whatever_, she shrugged, dropping the stuff back to the floor. Several shirts that seemed clean were resting there too.

Next came the bureau scanning: newspapers, a half full bottle and a half empty one, cigarettes, the sun eye glasses she always talked to him out of wear, and as expected, some decks of cards. It was funny to recognize that during all this time, every time she saw even a single spade or black heart symbol, something inside of her jumped. So she grabbed one of the decks and sat on the bed, trying not to wonder how many girls had been on it before. Once he'd taught her how to properly shuffle the cards, but no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't remember how to make it right. She'd have to ask him to explain it to her again.

She never understood why they split; it wasn't even like they decided it, it was more like they were dragged along opposite directions by different facts and forces, to suddenly stop by, look around and realize the other one wasn't anywhere near anymore.

Tonight, it'd been just the other way around: they'd just been brought back together.

So she put the cards back on the bureau and crawled into his bed. It smelled just like him.

(…)

10:15 pm.

He opened the door for her and she came in the shadowed room.

"Wow," she exhaled once he turned the lights on.

"_Quoi_?"

"It's just that, suddenly mah life don't look that bad."

"Thanks _cherie_, I'm glad y' still got yer sincerity, an' sharp sense of humour," he closed the door and started to show her around: "But see, dis place's got its pluses: a convenient, compact fridge filled with everything' y' might need; heatin', _hein_?" he pressed the button and the atmosphere started to get less cold: "TV, a cosy bed… way better dan spendin' de night out in de open."

"Yeah…" she smiled shyly and looked down, as he took the bag of her hands and placed it on a chair: "Thanks; it'll only be for tonight."

"Hey, who's sayin' y' can't stay longer? I'm not."

"Yeah, an' Ah appreciate it, but…"

"But what? Now what?" he interrupted her, one of his hands reaching her chin and raising her head to look into her eyes. She knew he knew she had no excuses this time: "Y'll still be here when I get back, _oui_?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued: "Please, _chere_… don't vanish again."

"Ah'm…" she hesitated a little before answering: "Ah won't. It's too cold outside for that."

"I'll be right back, 'kay?"

She only nodded, scared at the same time that he wouldn't come back.

(…)

8:35 pm.

He was the last one to get on the subway, the doors shutting right behind his back. It was getting late and he had a couple of _jobs_ to accomplish that night. Things had gotten a little rough since he was expelled both from the Guild and the Acolytes, but to hell with all of them: he liked better to work alone anyway.

People got on and off the train several times until it arrived to the second last station in his way. That's when his heart, which he hadn't remembered he had for quite a while, almost stopped. Because it had to be her; even though he couldn't see her face and only a few white locks, he knew this was the moment he'd been unconsciously waiting for all this time.

He let pass by the station he was supposed to get off in.

(…)

8:50 pm.

The sliding doors of the subway opened, letting the small, buzzing crowd come in. Rogue spotted an empty place there, between a window and an old man that seemed to be sleeping, so she quickly took it and let her bag rest on her knees. Her head was covered with the hood of the sweatshirt, which made her feel safer. Sometimes it appeared to her that one or two faces among the many others turned to see her, maybe recognizing her from the news or some _street fight_, back then when she was an X-Man. But other times she also thought this was stupid; who would specifically notice her? She was just that: another face in the crowd.

It was always good to look out the window as the subway went by; there was just advertising or dark walls on the other side, or her face reflected in the glass, but it gave her the sensation she was actually going somewhere, not only in this trip but also in her life. That feeling kinda went away every time the subway slowed down arriving to her station.

So she walked over the still snoring man and all of a sudden, it was like everything around disappeared.

"_Chere_…"

She froze there, staring into his eyes for several long seconds, as people swarmed around and passed them by.

And as the doors closed and the car began to move again, she only managed to whisper:

"Hi…"

END.

Note: I think this is it with Bedtime Stories, at least for a while. Who knows, maybe some day I come up with a new one shot ;-) Thanks again for reading!

Quote: "_Wow…", "…It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad_." X-Men, the movie; Rogue to Logan when they go in his car.


	4. On and off

Note: Bedtime Stories are back! I don't know how it happened, I just had this idea spinning inside my head; I started to write it but I didn't like it. But then I told myself "come on, just churn it out" and here it is. I think this will actually be the last one; I really want to write something longer now, with more chapters.

By the way!!! Today, it's been a year since I first joined fan fiction. Aw! I should eat a piece of cake or something. I really wanna thank everyone who's read my little fics throughout this exciting year. Thanks for reviewing, for giving me advices, for letting me know I screwed with the English here or there, for supporting my weird stories. You all have made my day so many times, so thanks!!!! I love you all! And long life to the Romyness!! :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Title: On and off.

With her arms folded and tapping a foot on the floor, Rogue took another look at herself in the bathroom's mirror: sweatshirt, sweatpants, gloves, yes, everything was well covered.

"Come on, go out already."

But she didn't obey herself right away.

It wouldn't be a big deal if it was somebody else, whoever: Kurt, Scott, even another Acolyte or Brotherhood member, no matter how annoying or smelly he was. But no, it was _him_ she had to stay stuck with in this damn place.

She looked up and filled her lungs with all the air she could, before exhaling an annoyed:

"All right."

Looking at his face while she made her way to the bed was so not an option; so she completely ignored his stare, his grin and even his presence, curling up in her side of the bed with her back to him and the blankets covering up to her nose.

"Y' sure 'bout it, _chere_? Y' comfortable like dis?"

"Ah already said yes."

"_Oui_? 'Cause y're almost fallin' off de bed."

She bit her lip: it was true, a single move or sneeze would have sent her flat face to the ground, so she moved a tiny little bit towards the centre of the bed, without saying a word. His sly chuckle made her want to kick him, but instead, she closed her eyes tight and pressed her left ear even more against the pillow, determined not to move an inch during the rest of the night.

She noticed when he turned the lights off and lied there by her side.

"Ah, _cherie, c'est drôle la vie, hein_?" fingers crossed under his neck and staring up at the ceiling, he translated: "Life's funny: y're always politely askin' Remy t' go t' hell, an' look at us now, sharin' a bed."

"Yeah, well, ah'm tryin' to sleep, so save your cheap philosophy for another day, would yah?"  
"Y' really can sleep dis way?"

"How?"

"With us so close t' each oder. _Moi_, I'm findin' it difficult."

"Well, ah could knock yah out for the rest of the night, if that helps."

"Uuh… y' tryin' t' tempt Remy, _chere?_ 'Cause it's workin'."

Now she'd have liked to make him swallow the pillow.

"Really?!" she wanted to turn around and give him some evil stare, but she contained herself: the more distance between them (even visual,) the better: "Cool, how do yah want it: few hours nap or life lastin' coma? Ah'd go for the second one if ah were yah."

"An' I'd relax if I were y'. Y' won't catch sleep if y're dis stressed out."

"_Yah_'re stressin' me out," her right hand closed in a fist.

"_Non_, I'm just tryin' t' have a little bedtime chat."

"Then shut up!"

"All right" Remy said, but something told Rogue he hadn't given up yet. He never seemed to do it.

A little while later, the day's fatigue was starting to kick in, so she forgot about her bed partner and was starting to fall asleep; but it didn't last too much:

"What in the world do yah think yah're doin'?" she questioned, eyes wide open fixated in the wall.

"Just playin' with yer hair. Told y' I can't sleep," he said this so naturally, like someone having contact with some part of her body was the most normal thing ever.

"Then why don't yah count white, fluffy, happy sheeps instead?"

"Mmm, dat a good idea. Lemme try." He pulled his hand away and stayed silent for a few moments, where she really got to wonder if he was actually going to leave her alone; but no, that was too much to ask: "_Non_, it don't work. I like dis better," she could feel his fingers were again tangled in her hair, causing a good, unknown sensation in the back of her neck.

"Why?" she said, trying to keep her breathing calmed.

"Why not?" he waited for her to answer, but she didn't right then, so he continued: "Tell me _chere_: what're y' so afraid of?"

"Well, if yah wanted honesty, that's all yah had to say," she finally turned around to meet his eyes: "'Cause yah'll want more than that, Remy. An' ah can't give yah that, just in case yah forgot." Turning back to the wall, she felt have relieved and half embarrassed to have at last said that. But oh, some people never learn, so he continued caressing the top of her head:

"I ain't askin' for anythin'_."_

Wouldn't it ever stop, the warm feeling in her neck and the tickles in her stomach?

Damn Swamp Rat!

She needed to get away from this.

So she immediately jumped off the bed, tagging the blanket and bedcover along with her.

"Hey_ chere_, come on, don't do dat."

But it was too late: she was now snuggled up in an improvised sleeping bag, there on the floor. Not like it was too comfortable, but maybe she had finally made her point.

Or maybe not, since she heard him again right away:

"Dis happens t' me for not countin' sheeps" he shrugged, getting off the bed too and settling down on the carpet, thankfully not too close to her: "Y' think I'll just get comfortable an' let y' sleep on de floor? Non_ cherie_, I'm still a gentleman."

"Great, ah'm honoured."

A few moments later she heard him chuckling again.

"What's so funny now?"

"Us. A king size bed right dere, an' y' an' I sleepin' on de floor."

"Yeah, we're really stupid. Yah, specially."

"Mebbe." It wasn't completely false: he really couldn't sleep. How could he, having her so close? So for himself, with no people around who could interrupt them or threat him with reducing his Cajun butt to pieces if he even looked at her. "Can I ask y' somethin'?"

"That's all yah've doin'" she mumbled.

"_Oui,_ but: can I ask y' somethin' an' y' won't get upset?"

When had he ever asked her for permission for anything? This should be interesting:

"Ah can't assure that, but go ahead."

He searched for the right words to say, if there were such things for what he was about to ask:

"Don't y' ever plan t' let someone love y'?"

If she'd have seen cockiness or teasing in his face, she'd have probably gotten out of there right then, to go God knows where; but surprisingly, there was none of that. Sincerity, from a thief? Could she buy that?

"Yah really askin' me that, or… ah'm just hearin' things?"

"Really, _chere_, it's just a question. No sarcasm, no games."

She started to make herself sort of a pillow with the bedspread, just making time, because it was so weird to answer out loud something like that, and to someone like him.

"What can ah do?" she let her head rest again: "Love includes… skin, doesn't it? An' mahne is poisoned."

He could pretty much feel the pain in each one of those words, even though she tried to hide it:

"_Mais_ y' can't chose t' love or not t' love; it just happens."

"Yeah, an' yah've probably been watchin' some sappy soap opera lately. Come on, who'd want me like this?"

"Me" he shot, without thinking or analyzing one rational thing.

"Oh mah Gawd!" she complained, covering her eyes with both of her hands: "Yah're a damn ladies' man, Remy! Are yah even listenin' t' yahself?"

"_D'accord_, mebbe I sort of _am_, a little bit. But den, why would I bother in chasin' y' around? Y', specifically y'. Why, if I could go for any other?"

"Ah don't know. Ah guess it's another one of your games."

"Games get old, _chere._ But I don't ever get enough of y'."

But she'd already heard enough from one night:

"Good night, Remy" she curled up, trying to put an end to this conversation.

"Go to de bed, 'kay? Don't worry, I'll live."

She'd come to a point when she just wanted to sleep, no matter where, but joining all of her will, she got up and crawled back into the bed, covering herself up, because it was starting to get really cold.

Way too cold, actually.

And he was on the floor…

"Aghh!! All right, yah can come up, but paws off!"

"I knew y' couldn't leave poor Remy dere, t' freeze t' death" he smirked, while getting on the bed too.

It was finally silent and peaceful around…

"Though I really can't sleep."

"Holy crap, Remy!! Won't yah ever let me sleep?! Ah don't know how they stand yah."

"Who?"

"Your… women."

"Aha, here we go again."

"No, we're not! If yah say one more word, someone's getting' off this bed an' trust me, it won't be _me_ this time."

"_Bien_" he agreed: "I'll just stay here with my thoughts."

She wondered if he meant something dirty with that, but she didn't want to think or argue about that.

So she closed her eyes, trying to relax and sensing his breathing so close. She had to calm down, to bring positive thoughts to her head, like Jean had taught her, or maybe no thoughts at all, just… calm.

Sleep…

Darkness…

Quietness…

Silence…

…

"Damn it!"

Remy startled when he heard her yell: "What's de matter, _chere_?"

She sat up, her back resting against the headboard and her arms crossed over her chest:

"Now _ah_ can't sleep."

END.

Quote: _"Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say."_ Song: I'm not okay, by My Chemical Romance.


End file.
